Talk:Renji Abarai
Automated transfer of Problem Report #10164 The following message was left by Nickelbackkid via on 2008-05-28 22:46:19 UTC Renji's height is 6'2 not 5'8. Also on Kuchiki Byakuya's page is says he is 6'2 but really he is only 5'11. It is shown several times in the anime were Renji is taller (shown anytime the two are standing next to each other both complete straight) than Byakuya not the other way around. That is all. What and When When was Renji and Ikkaku's training shown?what episode?--Agate genbu 13:30, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Let me check....For the anime it's Bleach Episode 119. Manga is Chapter #206, but it does not show the training, just Renji's request for Ikkaku to be the next captain. Renji Abarai 22:33, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Renjis question :"Agreement Renji made with Urahara; Renji will do whatever miscellaneous jobs Urahara asks of him for the next three months in exchange for the answers to all of Renji's questions." Was it revealed what kind of questions did Renji asked Urahara? If not - do you think that it could be something about getting Vizard powers? Geohound 18:31, 26 April 2009 (UTC) No, i do not think the questions were revealed. But it has something to do with Urahara obviously. I'm currently re-reading that Volume at the moment... So I'll let you know if i catch it.--Espada Speed 18:37, 26 April 2009 (UTC) No it was never stated what the questions were, just that as a previous captain urahara knew things that renji wanted answered.Salubri 03:50, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Possibly about bankai, seeing as Renji, aside from ichigo, has the least experience with that sort of thing. And Renji's bankai isn't like Ichigo's; seems much more difficult to master. --Ulquiorra Wannabe128 19:31, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Trivia Addition I think it's worth adding that Renji has only ever beaten 1 named opponent on screen (Yylfordt Granz) and was implied to have defeated Uryuu although this has yet to be shown and as such may simply have just choked him out with spirit pressure. YTOfficer01 13:14, 28 May 2009 Well actually he defeated Ugaki during the Bount arc, Patros during the arrancar arc, a handful of 6th division shinigami in his rescue attempt for Rukia and numerous low-class to menos level hollow; Then again are you talking about the anime or manga when you say "on screen?"Renji Abarai 02:43, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Well I talk about both but discount filler characters like Ugaki and Patros....also it was the doll that killed Ugaki not renji...By onscreen I mean actually visably defeating them and all the defeated squad 6 memebers that were defeated onscreen were not named. The only fights he has had on screen/in pane against named characters have been Ichigo twice, Byakuya, Aizen, Ilfrodte, Szayel and he has lost all but one of them. which was against IllfordteYTOfficer01 18:48, 1 June 2009 Just needed to understand exactly what you were saying...yeah I don't see anything wrong with adding that, so long as you remember to put that Ylldforte is the only manga-canon character to be defeated "on-screen."Renji Abarai 00:35, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Academy Graduation The article says that Renji graduated from the academy in its 2000th year. This information seems to come from his character info page in 1 of the volumes. However, the scan on onemanga says that he graduated in the 2066th year, not the 2000th year (link here: http://www.onemanga.com/Bleach/79/23/). It is possible that whoever added that to the article mistook 66 for a 00, which is easy given the font used there. I've changed it to 2066. --Yyp 22:01, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Trivia Zanpakuto I added that renji is the first shinigami forcing his zanpkauto into shikai. Ichigo was not the first to do this as his is always in shikai or above and did not force it into shikai. Any changes to language is welcome, I simply feel its an important fact as he showed it was possible. Renji's clothing I'm not sure how you might want to include this, as I am a stranger to your wiki, but Renji's 'bandages' (haramaki) are serving two purposes - one, it's a stomach-warmer. It's believed that if you keep your belly warm, you're healthier all around (better digestion, more balanced, etc.). Secondly, it's a form of armoury (also seen in Ruroni Kenshin, incidentally). Not only did this help protect the midriff, reinforced or not, but I seem to remember it was intended to help retain one's innards if misfortunate enough to suffer a swordcut. -- Corgi 05:25, October 11, 2009 (UTC) New Picture? Will Renji get a new picture any time soon? Preferably one from the Hueco Mundo arc? I mean since everyone else is getting new pictures. --Shinitenshi 00:00, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :If Shuhei got a new picture because the previous one was "too old", I really think Renji needs a new one, his current picture is way too old and ugly. - Ver-mont 03:28, November 9, 2009 (UTC) I have to agree. Unfortunately I can't find any good pics from one of the new arcs. If either of u or anyone else has any ideas for a new pic, post one here in the Talkpage, BUT DON'T change it yet. Minato88 18:18, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :And on that note, please DO NOT "update" that particular image. Upload it under a new file name and post it here. There's a glitch in the wiki's system, and it's a real pain to deal with. Arrancar109 18:23, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Umm I have a more current picture of Renji that might look better, if you want to change it --Outcast10 05:53, November 13, 2009 (UTC)Outcast10 :I like it! I'd like to change it, but I need some more opinions from other users. What do u guys/gals think. Minato88 13:42, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Well, it is certainly an improvement over the current one, but I'm not sure about it. I'd like to hear some more opinions on it before it is changed. --Yyp 13:49, November 13, 2009 (UTC) I admit that it's not bad, but I think we can still do better. That's just me though. Arrancar109 14:17, November 13, 2009 (UTC) It's an improvement, simply because it's newer, but I think he looks off, like... kind of psychotic. I'd rather have a wider pool of options to pick from before selecting a new image. Twocents 02:06, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Well I also found this one too, it's alittle more serious--Outcast10 04:05, November 14, 2009 (UTC)Outcast10 Oh, I like that one a lot better. :D Twocents 04:07, November 14, 2009 (UTC) I suppose it's more appropriate as a main picture, I like it :3 --Outcast10 04:16, November 14, 2009 (UTC)Outcast10 Either one is better then the current. I think I like the serious one better. Well, lets see what Yyp & Arrancar109 think. Minato88 18:37, November 14, 2009 (UTC) The "Serious but still new" picture is good. Far better than the "teeth" one. I still can't get over how strange that pic looks. What an expression. Ahem, anyway, I'm happy to go with "Serious but still new", unless anyone else has any other options. --Yyp 18:55, November 14, 2009 (UTC) My only problem is that he doesn't have the cloak anymore, but that's just me; otherwise, I like it. Still, it's not like anyone else is pitching any pic ideas, so we don't have that many options at the moment. Arrancar109 18:58, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Um so can it be changed?--Outcast10 21:16, November 23, 2009 (UTC)Outcast10 As the stand-off over a new picture of Renji continues, here's my half-hearted attempt from episode 215. Tinni 08:38, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Hmmm....camera angle's a bit arkward. I'm for SBSN. TomServo101 12:11, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Man, it seems that the Anime's not giving us a whole lot of options. So far, it seems that "Smiley Renji" is the only one that might work remotely (this is not a vote yet). In either event, how about this shot from episode 241? Arrancar109 22:58, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Is this one you've made yourself? If so, how did you do it? TomServo101 23:09, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I get most of these myself (I admit some come from others), by taking a screenshot while the movie is paused. Anyway, this was the best I could do, given the latest episodes to come out. Mainly, we're looking for a good angle, daylight lighting (Zanpakuto spirits were an exception, since most of their battles took place in the dark), and a good facial shot with character images. What's everyone's vote on this photo, since this one and Tinni's were the only ones to be proposed since the last time the conversation was active? Arrancar109 23:19, November 29, 2009 (UTC) I did get to thinking about a manual-of-style of sorts for this, and I agree with the above proposals as a starting point. Anyone else got any suggestios? I did know about that method (trying it right now, but without any luck for decent shot. This arc has too many night-time shots) but as I've never uploaded a pic to here before, I wasn't sure as to whether that'd be in line with copyright, fair use, etc. Thanks for clearing that up. TomServo101 23:30, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Usually, images aren't copyright-labeled when initially uploaded. I believe the wiki's system automatically labels it as "fair use", since no copyright tag is stuck on it (it can be done later). Anyway, hope that clears things up. Let's not get too off-topic though (feel free to ask me or another user personally). Arrancar109 23:39, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Found a moment after Renji blocks Senbonzakura and is talking to Byakuya that may show promise. TomServo101 23:44, November 29, 2009 (UTC) I still prefer the "serious but still new" but I also like the first 241 image. The second 241 might work if it was of higher quality and was better cropped. Having part of the logo there bothers me. Twocents 04:05, November 30, 2009 (UTC) That thought occurred to me too. I'm thinking about cutting off a bit more of the image, or getting more of the scene in. And I didn't think the cloak one would work because the cloak isn't something Renji wears all the time, as well as the fact that he lost the cloak when he was fighting Szayel. Arrancar109 04:46, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Here's a few more options, this time from the 2nd & 3rd movies. --Yyp 10:46, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Ohh~ I like the "Renji in DiamondDust Rebellion 1" and the "Renji in Fade to Black 2." but that's my opinion--Outcast10 19:45, December 2, 2009 (UTC)Outcast10 Wow, we have a ton of pics here now. I like Diamond Dust Rebellion # 1, so my vote is for that one. It is a good shot, has very good quality, and is a good angle. I don't see why that pic wouldn't be a good one to have in there. Minato 20:28, December 2, 2009 (UTC) I say go with DiamondDust Rebellion 2. Arrancar109 23:13, December 2, 2009 (UTC) I'd go with New.--SalmanH 14:41, December 3, 2009 (UTC) SalmanH, which one is New. After some thought I am changing my vote to Diamond Dust Rebellion 2. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']] 21:22, December 8, 2009 (UTC) The one under Serious but still new.--''SalmanH'' (Talk) 18:53, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah. I forgot about those ones. Well, which one do u guys want to go with? [[User:Minato88|'Minato']] 19:28, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Hey if somoen can do a Vid upload, there is a good shot of him in Ep 243 about 18:40 in. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']] 01:49, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :Are you sure you have the right episode Minato? I can't find him in that one. 18.40 is Kira Vs Kazeshini. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 12:19, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Zabimaru's handguard While watching an the Omake for episode 223, I noticed that some of the markings on Zabimaru's hilt resemble Renji's tattoos. --Blackwolf99 19:20, December 23, 2009 (UTC)